


Month 2

by DaFishi



Series: Nine Months [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Alexander is a Good Complainer, Alpha Thomas, Beta Aaron, Beta Angelica, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, For nausea, M/M, Medicine, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Alexander, Pregnancy, protest to make that a tag, that should be a tag, thomas is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “Your child is a demon,” Alexander complains.His voice is breathy, barely able to form words.His throat had been scratched raw from a solid 5 weeks of constant throwing up and dry heaving.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Nine Months [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210706
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Month 2

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this prompt has been sitting in my prompt box for legit months I’m sorry

“Your child is a demon,” Alexander complains.

His voice is breathy, barely able to form words.

His throat had been scratched raw from a solid 5 weeks of constant throwing up and dry heaving.

Thomas looks at him sympathetically. “I’m sorry the baby’s being hard on you.”

“You better be,” Alexander tries to threaten.

“Angelica and Aaron should be stopping by later. They have some nausea medicine leftover from when Angelica was helping her friend through her pregnancy,” Thomas suggests.

“Yes, please,” Alexander agrees.

“They should be here in an hour or so-” Thomas starts only to be cut off by a door slam.

“Alexander? Thomas?” Angelica calls. “I brought the medicine.”

“So much for an hour,” Thomas mutters.

Alexander gets up. “Just thank god that they’re here in the first place.”

“Hello?” Angelica calls.

It was clear she was getting impatient.

“I’m coming, you old hag, calm the fuck down,” Alexander yells back.

Angelica sputters.

Thomas chuckles and makes his way downstairs after Alexander.

Aaron had already managed to make some tea and had the medicine and a glass of cold water ready.

“Here,” the beta offers.

“See, this is why I like Aaron better,” Alexander mutters, popping the pill in his mouth, downing the glass of water.

Aaron laughs.

“I will kill you in your sleep,” Angelica promises.

“No, you won’t. You want to see that baby more than I do,” Thomas remarks.

There’s a moment of silent contemplation.

“Damn it,” Angelica snaps. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“You hate him in general,” Aaron remarks.

“Also true,” Thomas agrees.

“Hey, how many pills was I supposed to take?” Alexander interrupts.

“Two,” Aaron answers.

“Damn, I only took one.”

“Then take another.”

“That’s a lot of work.”

“Not as much work as waking up at 2 am to throw up.”

“….touche.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
